Kokishin Nengen
Apearance *'Physical: '''Looks to be somewhere in his early twenties. Kokishin's hair color is a greasy black, and his eyes are a crimson red. His hair is always rather messy and reaches down to his neck, sometimes covering his left eye. he also has a small bit of a goatee. While he is not at all muscular, he is strong enough to do some real damage to an enemy. Known by very few, he has Hadou incantations tattooed upon his right arm and Bakudou on his left arm. *'Clothing:' **''Shinigami: ''He wears a thin sleeved, Shihakusho with one side overlapping the other, a crimson red cloth band around his waist, and a Squad 12 haori with a ridiculously high collar. **''Gigai: ''He wears a black business suit, and a red tie. *'Reiatsu: Crimson red. Personality When around those he either doesn't know very well, or simply just isn't comfortable with them, Kokishin resorts to acting like a complete lunatic. However, this is simply a sort of defense mechanism to avoid showing his true feelings. Those he believes to be his friends get to take a small look into his real thoughts, but never really that much. Due to this, his personality seems to change very spontaniously, he could be happy one second, serious the next, then happy again. Only his closest friends ever get to know his deeper thoughts. Though his erratic behavior is used as a defense mechanism, all of the emotions he displays are real, but they're normally only the positive ones. He keeps all of his anger and sorrow inside of him, only venting to his friends. As a side note, Kokishin dislikes authority and, in reality, isn't truly loyal to the Seireitei. However, he sees the advantages in staying in his current position. At least, at the moment... Biography *'Childhood: '''For as long as he can remember, Kokishin has been haunted by another side of his mind. A much more violent and psychotic personality. Until his enrollment into the acadamy, the two constantly fought over control of his body. *'Shinigami training: 'By this point Kokishin had figured out how to keep his more pleasant side conscience as to not hurt those around him. During this time, he met the human, Kami Farukon, who was killed recently, but through some guidance from Kokishin, enrolled into the acadamy upon entering the Soul Society. *'Shinigami: 'He first joined the Seireitei as the 7th seat of squad 12 and quickly moved up in the ranks to 3rd seat, where he remained for a long time. During this time, his other personality somehow used Kokishin's Reiatsu to create his own body and seperate from Kokishin. After this, Kokishin's friends seemed to drop like flies. Rathen, Redvain, Reikaizo, even his subordinate and girlfriend, Jessica. Because of all this, Kokishin went into a deep depression for a very long time, but now that he's gotten over the loss of so many, he seems almost numb to losing. He wasn't deeply affected by the destruction of the Seireitei like others because he has already felt loss, he's already felt the need to grow stronger that so many are just now experiencing. When he finally achieved the rank of lieutenant, Kokishin begun to take charge more, helping train those weaker and less experienced than him, such as Ren, his apprentice. Most recently, Kokishin has been promoted to captian after being part of the Gotei 13 for a long, long time. Zanpakutou- Kanjo no Onpa (Sound Wave of Emotion) Kanjo no Onpa takes the form of a 200cm long Nodachi. with a red hilt and an odd tsuba shaped like a triangular smile. His Zanpakutou does not have a sheath, nor does he carry it about. Instead, he keeps it sealed within his office and he can summon it with a form of Kidou. Though a sword of that lenghth should be much too long for someone Kokishin's size, he actually handles it with relative ease. *'Inner world: 'A nice, peaceful human world neighborhood, with a brightly burning sun, atop a long, fragile column emerging from the black void beneath. *'Spirit: 'A highly energetic and rather loud.... ninja disco frog? Image is Jiraiya from Pesona 4 Shikai Kanjo no Onpa becomes two gauntlets that cover his forearms. They are lined with speakers that constantly play music. It is the only sound-based Zanpakutou in the Seireitei. Koku Hiko Katta (High-Flying Cutter) *.'Description: Generates shurikens of red energy from his hands that can be small or large **Small: 6in. diameter. Up to two can be generated at once. Used for ranged attacks. **Large: 1ft diameter Only one can be generated at a time. Used for melee and blocking (but can still be thrown). Oshaberi no Ikari (Loudmouth's Rage) *'Description:' The speakers on the gauntlets emit a loud screech that will stun an enemy 1 turn for every 4 Sei Kokishin has over their Rei (Ex: if Kokishin has 13 Sei, and the enemy has 5 Rei, the stun will last 2 turns), anyone with Rei higher than Kokishin's Sei is stunned only 1 turn. If their Rei is 4 higher they're not stunned. Bankai-Kanjo no Ranryu Umi The gauntlets turn into full body armor. The original gauntlets, a chest piece, shoulder pads, and large boots up to his knees, all covered in speakers like his Shikai gauntlets. Shiringu Kanakirigoe (Sealing Screech) *'''Description: '''The speakers let out a screech similar to Oshaberi no Ikari, however it doesn't stun the enemy. Instead, it seals the enemy's last used ability for an amount of time dependant on Kokishin's Seijuu vs. the enemy's Reiryoku. **11+ less: 7 turns **7-10 less: 6 turns **2-6 less: 5 turns **1 less/equal/1 more: 4 turns **2-6 more: 3 turns **7-10 more: 2 turns **11+ more: 1 turn Statistics *Moderate Shunpo *Can use Kidou 1-74 Quotes *"Never be sorry for asking. Asking difficult questions is what progresses knowledge. If we never asked, we would never learn." -To Ren *"Had this been a true fight, your charred corpse, or at least what would be left of it would be lying on the ground, me laughing over it." -To Renji *"Will you fight for the law? Or will you fight for justice? The two are not one and the same." -To Hidenori Fun Facts! * Known by only a few people, Kokishin has an inexplicable fear of pineapples. Why? Even Kokishin doesn't know. * He has a super secret stach of his favorite soda, Dr. Pepper. * Since Kokishin can play music with his Zanpakutou in both Shikai and Bankai, he tends to use a number of different battle themes including (but not limited to): ** Wily's Castle theme from Megaman 2 ** Deadpool's theme from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 ** Time to Make History from Persona 4: The Golden ** Best Friends from Persona 4: Arena ** Bloody Tears from Castlevania Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Haruko Clan Category:Captains Category:Needs updating